Keep Guessing
by PercabethPrincess393
Summary: "So you're her?" Percy asked in amazement. "Yes." I whispered, eyes downcast. I knew he was happy and I was too but...what if people start calling me names. Or even worse, physically hurt me. No! It wouldn't matter because it would be no worse than at home... "You do know that every one else wants to know who you are right?" "Yes." I said again. A/N: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: The Project**

** Summary: Annabeth Chase is the girl that nobody sees with the crazy, outgoing and best friend. She has a passion for singing but sadly has stage fright. Only Thalia and her big brother, Malcom, know about her special talent. Percy Jackson is the most popular boy at school and also loves to sing. They meet once while driving to school but he doesn't get a good look at her. Now he can't get her out of his head! …But while that is going on, the whole school is trying to figure out the identity of the mysterious girl who has the most beautiful voice they have all ever heard! Now everyone has to keep on guessing…**

** A/N: This is a twist on the movie ****_Radio Rebel. _**

Chapter 1: The Project

**_Annabeth's POV_**

"No Thalia! I won't do it!" I yelled at the phone that I was trying to balance on my shoulder as I pulled on my grey jeans.

"Why not?!" my best friend whined over the phone. "You know I'm failing that class. That project is the only thing that can help me redeem my grade! Plus, you _are_ my hero."

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because you had to go through all that…_stuff_. And you still do. Also, you have such a beautiful voice. You can turn my frown upside down." Thalia chuckled nervously as she added the end. Wow! She really wanted me to help her do this didn't she?

I sighed in defeat. "Ok…I'll help you with the project. But why can't you just write a report instead of making a video of it like a normal person?"

"Because," Thalia said brightly,"I'm _not_ a normal person! Plus, that's exactly why I'm failing the class. I can't seem to ever write down my feelings or ideas!" She paused for a second. "Thank you Annabeth. I know how much you hate cameras and stuff. I'll just blur your face out so nobody will know who you are. I'll also alter your voice a little bit."

"Thank you." I mumble into the phone as I relax my tense shoulders. "That would really help."

"You're welcome. Now, I need to get ready for school. See you."

"See you…" _Beep._ Call ended.

I finally found a top to wear and slipped it on. I then looked into the mirror and saw round grey eyes and blond princess curls. The shirt that I had found was orange and had a Pegasus in the middle of it. I sighed and threw my hair into its signature ponytail before going down into the kitchen to grab breakfast.

As I was thumping down the stairs, my two little brothers came barreling past me. "Whoa!" I squealed as I nearly fell on my face.

"Sorry!" They turned back and yelled in unison.

"S'okay" I yelled back.

"What is all this racket about?!" my stepmother, Susan, called as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her pink apron. She then glared at me. Seriously, I don't know why she had to hate me so much! I mean, I never did anything to her. She had already ruined my family for me.

"Sorry. I was just going down the stairs and Mathew and Bobby almost ran me over." I gave her a tight smile.

She glared at me even harder. "Do not blame your brothers for this!"

Mathew tried to infer. "But mommy, she didn't do anything! It was our fault!"

_ Thank you! _At least one of my step-family- members actually cared if I got in trouble.

"It's ok sweetie. You don't have to take the blame for something you didn't do. I understand if you feel like you need to do that."

"But mommy, I don't-"

"Run along to the kitchen now." She interrupted. "I made you waffles. Your favorite!" He ran.

She turned back to me. "Now, I should punish you severely for blaming your brothers but I am feeling generous today so you can't go that Thalia girl's house for a month."

"For a month?!" I screeched.

"Yes." She answered back shortly.

My older brother, Malcom walked down the stairs. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked. Before I could answer though he said, "Go to school. I'll take care of this."

I smiled gratefully and slipped into the kitchen to grab an apple for my ride to school.

"Are you ok?" a concerned little step-brother asked.

"Yeah. Malcom is handling it."

"Ok."

I scooted out the door before anyone else can bombard me with questions. I unlocked the door to my semi-new convertible and slid in. "Shit!" I cursed as I looked at the clock. _I'm going to be late for school! _I revved the engine and drove out of the driveway. Once I was far enough from my house I switched on the radio. _Oh look. My favorite song!_ I thought as _Don't Go Breaking My Heart _started. I started singing as I stopped at a red light. **(Annabeth: **_Italics__**. **_**Percy: Bold. Both: ****_Both_****) **

_ Don't go breaking my heart_

Suddenly a blue Convertible stopped next to mine. I looked over and gasped softly as I saw Percy Jackson. The most popular guy in school. He smiled softly at me (though I could see that he was slightly confused on who I was considering I had tucked all my hair into my Yankees cap and slipped on some sunglasses) and sang the next line.

** I couldn't if I tried**

** Honey if I get restless**

_ Baby you're not that kind_

** Don't go breaking my heart**

_ You take the weight off me_

** Oh honey when you knock on my door**

_ Ooh I gave you my key_

**_ Ooh ooh_**

**_ Nobody knows it_**

** When I was down**

_ I was your clown_

**_ Ooh ooh_**

**_ Nobody knows it_**

** Right from the start**

_ I gave you my heart_

_ Ooh ooh_

_ I gave you my heart_

** So don't go breaking my heart**

_ I won't go breaking your heart_

**_ Don't go breaking my heart_**

** And nobody told us**

_ `Cause nobody showed us_

** And now it's up to us babe**

_ Ooh I think we can make it_

** So don't misunderstand me**

_ You put the light in my life_

** Oh you put the sparks to the flame**

_ I've got your heart in my sights_

**_ Ooh ooh_**

**_ Nobody knows it_**

** When I was down**

_ I was your clown_

**_ Ooh ooh_**

**_ Nobody knows it_**

** Right from the start**

_ I gave you my heart _

**_ Ooh ooh_**

_ I gave you my heart_

** Don't go breaking my heart**

_ I won't go breaking your heart_

**_ Don't go breaking my heart_**

**_ Ooh ooh_**

**_ I gave you my heart_**

** Don't go breaking my heart**

_ I won't go breaking your heart_

** Don't go breaking my**

** Don't go breaking my**

**_ Don't go breaking my heart_**

_ Don't go breaking my_

_ Don't go breaking my_

** (Don't go breaking my heart)**

_ I won't go breaking your heart_

** Don't go breaking my heart**

_ Don't go breaking my_

_ I won't go breaking your heart_

** Don't go breaking my **

** Don't go breaking my heart**

**_ Ooh oh oh oh ooh…_**

The last notes of the song dwindled in the air as we sat in silence. I knew Percy was trying to piece together who I was but he didn't know who it was because, let's face it, he's never actually seen me, much less _know_ me.

_ Saved by the light! _I thought as the red turned into green. I knew the school's hottest bad boy was about to question my identity, but I couldn't tell him. I know, I know! It was kind of cruel of me to sing a love song with him and then leave him on a cliff hanger of who I was but… Part of me (well a _big _part of me) wanted to tell him but then the other side of me was scared that he would be into the disappointment of his life time. After all, I was the invisible girl of the school.

** MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWME OW **

I slammed my locker shut just in time to see Thalia stick her head in my face. "So…we'll do the video after school. Got it?"

"Ummm…sure." I said uncertainly.

The bell shrilled loudly. "Darn it! I was supposed to meet Mr. Gron early today."

I shook my head at Thalia's forgetfulness. As I started to walk to the first of the five rooms I had to indenture every day, I noticed someone walking toward me. But it was too late. The body slammed into mine and all of our books went flying everywhere. _Oh no! My songs and all my homework! _I thought desperately as my papers landed on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I am _so_ sorry!" a deep masculine voice said. I knew that voice… I looked up into sea green eyes. The most beautiful eyes I had ever seen…

**_Percy's POV_**

I looked down and saw the most intense, grey eye I had ever seen. They were beautiful, but I had never seen her before. "Are you ok?"

"Um-uh…" the girl stuttered. "I guess, I mean…yeah. Just a little surprised that's all."

"Ok. Ummm good…I guess." I helped the girl pick up her books and papers. I examined them further and observed that the papers had all type of music notes on them. So she was into music? Before I could ask her though, I was interrupted by a shadow falling over us.

"Hey dude. What are you doing on the floor with a random chick?" It was my best friend, Nico DiAngelo.

"Nothing. I was just helping her pick up her stuff. I bumped into her. What's your name anyway?" I asked the blond headed girl.

"Annabeth." She said.

"Annabeth Chase?" Nico asked.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"Thalia told me about you."

"You know Thalia?"

"Yeah. She sits next to me in Language Arts. She talks about you all the time."

"Wait. So you're_ not_ new here?" I turned to Annabeth.

"_No!_ Of course I'm not!" I could tell that I had gotten her miffed. _Oops… _"I have been going here since the beginning of high school and we _happen_ to have all of our classes together!" _Wow. Now I really feel bad! _As her grey eyes turned into the darkness before the storm, she picked up the rest of her papers on her own. She then turned on her heels and walked off.

"Hehe." Nico giggled. He put a hand in front of his mouth to try and muffle the noise.

"That was not funny!" I growled. "I feel bad." He continued to laugh. "_Really_!" I insisted.

"It kind of was." He finally bit out. "I mean, not the part that you thought she was new. That was kind of mean considering she _has_ been here the whole time, but the part that you're so caught up in yourself."

"First of all: I am _not!_ And second of all: What does that have to do with _anything_?!" I protested.

"I'm saying that if you weren't so caught up in yourself, that you would actually know what was going on around you. For example, did you know that Maddy broke her leg yesterday and can't cheer at the game tomorrow?"

"…Maddy is a cheerleader?"

"HA! See? You didn't even know. Which is kind of surprising since it_ was_ all these people talked about for like two weeks…." Nico trailed off.

"That-that isn't fair!" I insisted.

"What's not fair? The part that you don't know what's going on in the school that you practically own? Yeah. I agree. That isn't fair."

"Whatever." I walked off.

"I'm just telling the truth!" Nico yelled after me. I ignored him and walked to my first class… The one I supposedly share with the grey- eyed, blond haired beauty that goes by the name Annabeth Chase.

** End of chapter! I'm sorry if the chapter was cliché and if the characters were slightly OOC. I have had this idea for a long time. Please review and tell me if you feel that this is as good of a story as I think it is. If you don't think so, it's ok. Please review! I love you guys' feedback! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Drama Projects and Videos

**Keep Guessing**

**By: PercabethPrincess393**

**Hi guys! Thank you ****_so_**** much: ****Olympian Heroes****, ****FandomsUnite98****, (Guest) Madderlle, and ****BlueMoonsAndTooSoons**** for being the first to review my story! :) I really appreciate it! Sorry I haven't updated lately! **

**Chapter 2: Drama Projects and Videos**

**_Annabeth's POV_**

I slipped into my seat quietly. Nobody noticed me…except Thalia since she sat next to me. "How did Mr. Gron's go?" I questioned.

"Uhg!" she groaned. "It was _horrible_! I had to make up the test I had missed. It had numbers _and_ letters. Can you believe that? It was _so_ messed up!"

"Well," I said shrugging, "that my friend, is algebra for you."

"_Whatever_!" she growled.

I laughed good naturally. Well, at least until I saw Percy. He looked kind of mad, until he sat down. You know what (or in this case _who_) made him perk up?

"Slut alert." Thalia whispered into my ear. I nodded as I saw Rachel, the head cheerleader and school whore, strut to the green-eyed-hottie I had talked to moments ago.

"Hi Percy" I heard Rachel purr from all the way over here.

"Hi Rachel." Percy replied back.

"So… I was wondering. Do you want to catch a movie with me after school?" She asked him.

"I don't know what I have planned after school." Percy said uncertainly. "But I can keep you posted."

Rachel nodded and smiled at him just as Miss Jenny, our drama and homeroom teacher, walked in. "Good morning class!" she yelled. When we replied, she went on. "I have a new assignment for you. I have put you all into groups of four. When your groups meet up, you will come to me to receive a script. The script will be a snip-it of a famous movie or book. There are no specific categories on what your script is about-they are all random. Now, I will proceed to write your names on the board in groups. Pay attention."

_1. Hazel_

_ Frank_

_ Megan_

_ Carl_

_2. Thalia_

_ Nico_

_ Luna_

_ David_

Well there goes my chance of being in my best friend's group.

_ 3. Piper _

_Jason_

_ Leo_

_ Michelle_

_4. Katie_

_ Travis_

_ Olivia_

_ Charles_

_5. Annabeth_

_Percy_

_Selena_

_Rachel_

_6. ..._

Wait! What?! I'm in a group with Percy _and_ Rachel?! This is _horrible_! It was bad enough that we had to do this project. You know why? Because it involves a stage _and_ people! If you didn't know already, I had terrible stage fright! I had thought that if I had Thalia in my group it wouldn't be _that_ bad! But I _didn't_! This was going to be so embarrassing! _Don't hyperventilate Annabeth. Just take deep, calm breaths. It's going to be ok. _I hoped so.

"Hey!" Rachel sneered. "Are you going to be part of this group or what?" I looked behind her and noticed that Selena and Percy were already there. I blushed and nodded as I started walking toward them. "_Finally_! Well, I'm going to get our script, ok?" We all nodded.

Once she was gone, the girl next to me said, "Hi! I'm Selena Beauregard. You're Annabeth right? I've seen you around." I nodded my head silently. "Oh, and this is Percy."

"I know." I replied. "We bumped into each other earlier. Literally." I added.

"Yup." Percy nodded and smirked silently at me.

Just then, Rachel the Red-Headed Monster came strutting back to us. "I got the script!" she shrieked. "Ok, so, I'm going to assign what you are going to do in the short play." She pointed to Selena. "You are going to be the fashion designer and prop manager. That means that you are going to design the costumes for the people who are going to be acting and make the props."

"I know what being the fashion designer and prop manager means I have to do!" Selena shot back.

Rachel ignored her and faced Percy and me. "You two are going to be the actors." She then pointed to herself. "And_ I_ am going to be the director…Let's see what book/movie we got!" We all crowded around her. "OMG! We got Perry Johnson **(A/N: Did I get that right?)** and the Battle of the Labyrinth! I _love_ that book! I'm, like, a _huge_ fangirl! Ok! Let's see what part you two are going to act out." She flipped to the front of the small packet in her hands but only got to see the seen we were going to do before the bell rung. "Ok guys, how about after school we meet up at the auditorium so we can start practicing there?" Rachel suggested as we started to pack up our stuff.

"I-I can't." I stuttered.

"And why is that?" Rachel glared at me.

"Homework," was all I answered.

She sighed loudly. "Fine! How about tomorrow?"

We all agreed and walked to our next class.

**MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOW**

Once school was over, I drove to Thalia's house to help her make the dreaded video. I still did not know why I agreed to it!

When both of us got to her room, she immediately started to get her camera ready for the video. She instructed me to sit on her bed and told me that the video was going to be like an interview of sorts. She clicked on the on a button and a small light blinked red. Suddenly, we were being recorded. **(Thalia: T-Bold, Annabeth: A-****_Italicized_****)**

**T- So, my hero in this whole entire universe is named Annabeth Chase. She is my hero because of what she has to go through in her life every day. She is strong and independent and has been since she was seven years old. Now, this interview will be all about Annabeth. Her looks and voice will be altered because she does not want to be known. **

** So, first question. Annabeth, what is your favorite color?**

_ A-My favorite color is either silver or gray._

Thalia asked me many of these pretty useless questions like: What is my favorite song and all that crap for about fifteen minutes.

** T- What is your favorite hobby or thing to do?**

_ A-Well, I _love_ reading and singing!_

** T- What is your favorite book or series?**

_ A-I don't have a favorite book but my favorite series is probably __Perry Johnson and the Last Olympian__._

** T- What's your favorite song?**

_ A-Umm, gosh this is hard…! It would probably be _Bills, Bills, Bills _by: Destiny's Child._

** T- Would I have the pleasure of hearing you sing the song?**

_ A-Maybe later…_

** T- Ok. Well, I want to know what you have to go through at your house. Is that ok?**

_ A-It's ok. I'm not going to tell you everything, but what happened is that when I was seven years old, my mom died of breast cancer. Sixth months after, my dad married a woman called Susan. She was mean and rude and didn't care about me at all. She would blame every little thing that went wrong on me and my dad would believe her. The only person that was nice to me and cared for me was my big brother Malcom._

_ That same year I was planning on running away. At first I faltered because I would miss Malcom. Then, I figured that he would understand so I did run away. I was out on the streets for about three months when my dad found me on the way back from work. _

_ Once I was finally at home again we had a happy reunion and Susan seemed happy to see me, and I thought she had changed her mind about me but apparently not. When my dad and Malcom went to sleep she told me…some stuff that I rather not repeat. _

_ A few years later, Susan gave birth to a set of twins. I thought that maybe now that Susan needed help taking care of them, we could at least not fight. I really wanted to be a good big sister but apparently that could never happen because she taught them that I was a bad person and…well…that's it._

I had tears in my eyes by the time I was telling me story, and I brushed them away with the back of my hand.

** T- How about that song now?**

_ A-Ok._

At first we started out real cool

Taking me places I ain't never been

But now, you're getting comfortable

Ain't doing those things you did no more

You're slowly making me pay for things

Your money should be handling

And now you ask to use my car (car)

Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank

And you have the audacity

To even come and step to me

Ask to hold some money from me

Until you get your check next week

You triflin', good for nothing type of brother

Silly me, why haven't I found another?

A baller, when times get hard

I need someone to help me out

Instead of a scrub like you

Who don't know what a man's about

Can you pay my bills?

Can you pay my telephone bills?

Do you pay my automo' bills?

If you did then maybe we could chill

I don't think you do

So, you and me are through

Can you pay my bills?

Can you pay my telephone bills?

Do you pay my automo' bills?

If you did then maybe we could chill

I don't think you do

So, you and me are through

Now you've been maxing out my card (card)

Gave me bad credit, buyin' me gifts with my own ends

Haven't paid the first bill

But instead you're headin' to the mall

Goin' on shopping sprees perpetrating

Telling your friends that you be ballin'

And then you use my cell phone (phone)

Callin' whoever that you think's at home

And then when the bill comes

All of a sudden you be acting dumb

Don't know where none of these calls come from

When your momma's number's here more than once

You triflin', good for nothing type of brother

Silly me, why haven't I found another?

A baller, when times get hard

I need someone to help me out

Instead of a scrub like you

Who don't know what a man's about

Can you pay my bills?

Can you pay my telephone bills?

Do you pay my automo' bills?

If you did then maybe we could chill

I don't think you do

So, you and me are through

Can you pay my bills?

Can you pay my telephone bills?

Do you pay my automo' bills?

If you did then maybe we could chill

I don't think you do

So, you and me are through

You triflin', good for nothing type of brother

Oh silly me, why haven't I found another

You triflin', good for nothing type of brother

Oh silly me, why haven't I found another

You triflin', good for nothing type of brother

Oh silly me, why haven't I found another

You triflin', good for nothing type of brother

Oh silly me, why haven't I found another

Can you pay my bills?

Can you pay my telephone bills?

Do you pay my automo' bills?

If you did then maybe we could chill

I don't think you do

So, you and me are through

Can you pay my bills?

Can you pay my telephone bills?

Do you pay my automo' bills?

If you did then maybe we could chill

I don't think you do

So, you and me are through

With that, Thalia ended the video. "Wow! That was intense!" was all she said before turning to her laptop to edit the video.

**MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOW**

The next day, in English class, Thalia had to present her video. As she started it, I saw that she had kind of blurred out my face, made my voice a little higher, changed my hair color, and made the names of my family members (along with my name)squish together so it would make them unrecognizable . By the time her presentation was over, the class was in silent aw from the voice that was singing a second ago. Thalia hadn't changed my voice while I was singing so they could hear the real me for a moment.

Mr. Blofish, **(A/N: Did I spell that right?) **the English teacher, broke the silence. "Thalia. That was a definite A+ right there! Do you know about the annual video contest that is going on right now?"

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"Would you want to think about entering the video in the contest?"

"Why would I do that?"

"The winner gets $500," he offered her a reason.

Thalia looked at me from the corner of her eye to ask for permission. I nodded my head stubbly so no one would noticed. "Ok." She said to Mr. Blowfish.

"Good. Here are the registration papers." He handed her some papers.

As she was finishing up the papers, Percy asked her, "So, who was that chick in the video anyway?"

"Yeah. Who?" other people chimed.

_Oh no! I can't have people finding out that I was the girl in the video! It would attract some serious unwanted attention!_

** Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the first one but I hope you enjoy it none the less! I'll try to update soon! :) Review!**


End file.
